In general, in case of wafer purifiers which are capable of dispensing an ice or commercial ice making apparatus, a direction cooling type ice making system and an ice storage system are adopted.
In case of the direct cooling type ice making system and the ice storage system, an ice may be made by using a refrigerant tube extending along an outer surface of an ice tray. Furthermore, an ice storage space in which the ice tray is received may be cooled through the heat-exchange between the refrigerant tube and the ice tray. Thus, even though an ice making process is not performed, a refrigerating cycle operation should be performed to circulate a refrigerant along the refrigerant tube extending along the outer surface of the ice tray.
In this case, moisture within the storage space may be frozen on the refrigerant tube and the outer surface of the ice tray. As a result, the refrigerant and cool air within the storage space are not smoothly heat-exchanged with each other. Thus, the heat-exchange performance between the ice tray and the refrigerant tube may be gradually reduced. Therefore, it may be impossible to control a temperature of the storage space.
In addition, ice making performance may be reduced due to the reduction of the heat-exchange performance between the refrigerant tube and the ice tray.